Educación
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: Para ella Sasuke Uchiha no era nada mas que una patada en el trasero, hablar con él le crispaba los nervios. "-No esperaba que fueras tan maleducada Hinata" Ella podía ser amable y educada si se lo proponía. "-Uchiha, vete a la mierda, por favor- pidió con una sonrisa angelical". Road to Ninja.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de papá Kishimoto. La historia esta ambientada en el mundo de la película Road to Ninja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Educación**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una de las pocas cosas que le agradaban era caminar por la aldea en las mañanas, cuando los aldeanos apenas estaban armando sus puestos donde vendían sus productos.

Esta vez sus pensamientos vagaban en la forma en que humillaría a Menma Namikaze en el próximo entrenamiento que tuvieran, porque al estúpido ojiazul había osado retarla diciéndole a grito pelado que ella no era mas que una pobre princesita, mimada y débil. Nadie salía ileso después de eso, recibiría una buena paliza a cambio.

Y si, pudo notar que el muchacho disfrutaba enormemente hacerla rabiar, y que desde el principio ese había sido su propósito, pero ella no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, no por nada era la heredera de los Hyuuga.

-¡Oh, parece que mi mañana será magnifica!- saludo un joven saliendo del callejón.

-Piérdete Uchiha.

-También me da gusto verte hoy, bella Hinata.

-Hyuuga para ti- le respondió cortante.

-Hinata-chan ¿te das cuenta de que tenemos muchas cosas en común?

La joven alzo su ceja derecha, interrogándolo con la mirada a que se refería.

-Digo, ambos amamos las caminatas matutinas, respiramos el mismo aire y somos las personas más guapas de todo Konoha. Deberíamos casarnos.

La de ojos luna apresuro el paso al oír la respuesta, quería alejarse de aquel demente lo mas rápido posible, admitía que la genética había beneficiado al pelinegro, dándole unos rasgos atractivos, pero estar con el era un fastidio, como una patada en el trasero.

-No te hagas del rogar, ambos sabemos que terminaremos durmiendo en la misma cama- dijo Sasuke una vez que le dio alcance.

-Primero muerta antes que terminar contigo- le espeto arrogante.

-Yo también te amo, no te preocupes querida, nuestros amorosos padres arreglaran los detalles de la boda- con galantería le entrego dos rosas rojas.

-Escúchame bien Uchiha, ni aunque fueras el últimos hombre en este jodido planeta tendría algo contigo- le contesto empezando a perder la poca paciencia que poseía.

-Que inocente eres Hinata, ¿acaso crees que tu adorable padre dejara que sigas con ese extraño jueguito que tienes con Menma? La respuesta es obvia. Tú y yo terminaremos juntos por el bien de nuestros clanes. O puede que termine con tu hermana, pero no lo creo. Prefiero a las mujeres con carácter.

-Vete a la mierda Uchiha- dijo sin tomarle importancia al mini discurso que le había dado el pelinegro.

-Hinata, sinceramente no espere que fueras tan maleducada, ¿Qué diría tu respetable padre al oírte hablar así, pero sobre todo al ver que desprecias mi regalo?- añadió en tono burlón.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, fue el comentario que acabo con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Escuchar al joven decir tanta estupidez le crispaba los nervios de una manera inimaginable. Ella era educada. Ella podía ser amable si se lo proponía, no por nada había recibido unas cuantas clases de protocolo y demás idioteces que ya no recordaba del todo.

-¡Bien, quieres que sea educada, lo seré!

Sus labios y cejas antes fruncidos se suavizaron al instante, y con un rápido y suave movimiento tomo las flores que le ofrecían.

-Gracias Uchiha, eres muy considerado. Ahora, vete a la mierda, _por favor_- pidió con una sonrisa angelical, y dio la vuelta para irse dando zancadas furiosas.

Sasuke se quedo perplejo, pero después esbozo una sonrisa divertida y siguió caminando con dirección a la mansión Hyuuga, que era su destino inicial.

-¿Cómo se tomara el sobreprotector Hiashi la noticia de que embarace a su sensual primogénita?- meditaba con una mano en su barbilla- Bueno, no lo sabré hasta que se lo diga.

Y con decisión toco la imponente puerta de madera que tenia frente a él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**No se, esto salio demasiado raro, aun para mis estándares de rareza. En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Esta científicamente comprobado que dejar reviews aumenta mágicamente el dinero en tu bolsillo :9**


End file.
